


Human

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 8: Human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

What does it mean to be human?

Just yesterday, Kurt would have had an answer.  Today he isn’t sure.

The man in his bed has honeyed skin, wild onyx curls, an alluring smile and eyes that hold the promise of both deceit and the deepest, darkest pleasure.  He looks like a man, conducts himself in the ways of man, speaks in the common tongue…

But he is not a man at all.

_Beast.  Monster.  Shapeshifter._

And yet Kurt’s heart cries out for him, his very blood sings his desire.

Foolish.  _Heartbreaking_.

Blaine’s way is nomadic, selfish, hedonistic.  Blaine belongs only to himself.  Blaine is the furthest thing from domesticated, from humane. 

Kurt goes to him, straddles his body and takes his mouth and strokes the fine muscles of his chest, sinks down onto his girth and keens, helpless to it.

Blaine belongs only to himself.

But Kurt… Kurt belongs to Blaine.


End file.
